


HaMiLtOn TeXt

by Amelie_Jones



Series: The craziness of texting [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angelica is the most intimidating person in the room, Chaos, Gen, Hercules Mulligan likes Shawn Mendes, Kids join the chat, M/M, see I’m not just a @DoUbLE_pOeT, texting again, you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27423067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelie_Jones/pseuds/Amelie_Jones
Summary: You’ll never guess who joins the chat this time. It was just Hamilton and his friends until...a certain young poet finds his way into the conversation, creating some mayhem, including turning everyone into PoEtS and bringing a few more people along for the ride.
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Alexander Hamilton, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Thomas Jefferson/James Madison
Series: The craziness of texting [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005795
Kudos: 10





	HaMiLtOn TeXt

**Author's Note:**

> Ham&Cheese = Alexander Hamilton  
> DynamicTurtlez = John Laurens  
> averyfreezingman = Aaron Burr  
> TheFrenchBaguette = Lafayette  
> HorsesandLove = Hercules Mulligan  
> OneWhoCoughsTheMost = James Madison  
> MacaroniDude = Thomas Jefferson  
> DoUbLE_pOeT = Phillip  
> Theo95iiiiiiiiiii!!!!!! = Theodosia  
> EWhale22 = Eliza  
> AngelBee = Angelica  
> &:D = Peggy

2:05 PM 

Ham&Cheese: are we forgetting anybody 

DynamicTurtlez: uhm 

averyfreezingman: no? 

Ham&Cheese: Honey, I really feel like we’re forgetting somebody! 

TheFrenchBaguette: I agree with Alex, mon amis. 

Ham&Cheese: who is it

HorsesandLove: Is this gonna drive you crazy all day? 

Ham&Cheese: yes! 

DynamicTurtlez: Is it Madison 

OneWhoCoughsTheMost: no I’m here 

HorsesandLove: is it Shawn Mendes 

averyfreezingman: Shawn Mendes? 

HorsesandLove: yes 

Ham&Cheese: no it’s not Shawn Mendes I don’t even know him 

HorsesandLove: Darn I was hoping that it was 

DynamicTurtlez: is it... Jefferson 

MacaroniDude: no I’m here 

Ham&Cheese: we have no clue how he got here I know I didn’t invite him 

MacaroniDude: rude! 

TheFrenchBaguette: is it Burr 

Ham&Cheese: he’s in this chat. aren’t you honey 

averyfreezingman: yes I’m here. 

OneWhoCoughsTheMost: then I wonder who it is 

DoUbLE_pOeT joined the chat. 

DoUbLE_pOeT: un deux trois quatre cinq six sept huit neuf!

MacaroniDude: ??? 

OneWhoCoughsTheMost: who is this 

DoUbLE_pOeT: sept huit neuf! 🦕🦕🦕🦕🦕🦕🦕🦕🦕

Ham&Cheese: wait—- Phillip? 

DoUbLE_pOeT: Hey Dad! 🦖🦖🦖🦖🦖🦖🦖 

Ham&Cheese: how did you get on here 

DoUbLE_pOeT: IDK.....???? 🦗🦗🦗🦗🦗

MacaroniDude: why the crickets 

DoUbLE_pOet: DK 🕷🕷🕷🕷🕷 Imma add ppl to the chat 

Ham&Cheese: Phillip please don’t 

DoUbLE_pOeT added Theo95iiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!, EWhale22, AngelBee, and &:D to the chat. 

DoUbLE_pOet: sorry dad I saw ur message after I added ppl 

Theo95iiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!: 🦩🐕🦚🦍🐕🦺🦒🐕🦺🐠🦧 

averyfreezingman: Theodosia? 

Theo95iiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!: Hi Dad! 

EWhale22: what chat am I on 

Ham&Cheese: it is/was my chat with Herc, Laf, John and Burr.... 

MacaroniDude: and me Jefferson and J Mads 

OneWhoCoughsTheMost: hi 

AngelBee: Jefferson? 

MacaroniDude: yea? 

AngelBee: it’s Angelica 

MacaroniDude: 😳

MacaroniDude left the chat. 

DynamicTurtles: I never saw a person get out of a chat so fast 

HorsesandLove: yeah, Jefferson was like “imma go hide now” 

Ham&Cheese: LMAO 😂 

EWhale22: language there are kids here 

Theo95iiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!: dad what does LMAO mean 

averyfreezingman: nothing 

DoUbLE_pOeT: LMAO 

EWhale22: don’t say that 

DoUbLE_pOeT: LOL 

&:D: I’ll tell you what it means 

.............. 

DoUbLE_pOeT: LMAO 

Theo95iiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!: LMAO 

AngelBee: Peggy! 

&:D: LMAO! 

TheFrenchBaguette: this chat is very full 

HorsesandLove: yea 

DoUbLE_pOeT changed Ham&Cheese’s name to pOeT&Cheese 

pOeT&Cheese: how’d you do that?! 

DoUbLE_pOeT: LOL. 

Theo95iiiiiiiiiii!!!!!! changed averyfreezingman’s name to averyfreezingPoEt 

averyfreezingPoEt: How did you change my name? 

Theo95iiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!: it’s a secret shhhh 🤫 

DoUbLE_pOeT changed &:D’s name to &pOeT  
DoUbLE_pOeT changed DynamicTurtlez’ name to DynamicPoEt  
Theo95iiiiiiiiiii!!!!!! changed TheFrenchBaguette’s name to ThePoEtBaguette  
DoUbLE_pOeT changed HorsesandLove’s name to PoEtsAndLove  
Theo95iiiiiiiiiii!!!!!! changed OneWhoCoughsTheMost’s name to OneWhoCoughsLikeApOeT  
Theo95iiiiiiiiiii!!!!!! changed EWhale22’s name to EpOeT22  
DoUbLE_pOeT changed AngelBee’s name to PoEtBee 

OneWhoCoughsLikeApOeT: hey! 

&pOeT: come on, I thought we were friends 

DynamicPoEt: change our names back plz 

ThePoEtBaguette: yea! 

DoUbLE_pOeT: u can change them back 

Theo95iiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!: mhm it’s very easy 

pOeT&Cheese: we don’t know how 

DoUbLE_pOeT: really 

averyfreezingPoEt: yes. 

PoEtBee: so change us back plz 

EpOeT22: Phillip 

............. 

EpOeT22: Phillip 

pOeT&Cheese: Phillip? 

averyfreezingPoEt: Theodosia? 

PoEtBee: Theo? 

PoEtsAndLove: @DoUbLE_pOeT? 

OneWhoCoughsLikeApOeT: @Theo95iiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!? 

DynamicPoEt: shooooot 

pOeT&Cheese: what 

DynamicPoEt: they’re gone

&pOeT: so we’re stuck like this? 

EpOeT22: Yea 

pOeT&Cheese: Nooooo I can’t be @pOeT&Cheese forever! 

PoEtsAndLove: guys come back 

OneWhoCoughsLikeApOeT: plz! 

ThePoEtBaguette: guys! 

&pOeT: guys! 

EpOeT22: guys! 

DynamicPoEt: guys! 

PoEtBee: guys!

averyfreezingPoEt: GUYS! 

pOeT&Cheese: GuYs!!! D:

CHAT ENDED.


End file.
